


Please go #saveshadowhunters

by Arty_owl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_owl/pseuds/Arty_owl
Summary: This is for people like me who go to twitter once a month and hole up in ao3.





	Please go #saveshadowhunters

Guys please go to twitter and help us trend #saveshadowhunters And #pickupshadowhunters I am posting this because I didnt know because I am not socially active and I am sure some of u are. So guys help us keep our Family together because Family will fight for each other no matter what. 

Lets keep this Family Together!


End file.
